


Asthma

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [12]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Asthma, Brothers, Doctors, Fear, Gen, Luke To The Rescue, Secrets, Twins, inhaler, lying little brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: What happens when Jai falls down not able to breathe?





	Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad....so bad. I really need prompts or requests or whatever you want to call them lol.

Beau Brooks watched in silent amusement as his youngest brother and best friend chased each other a around their backyard. He was honestly happy to see Jai so relaxed and carefree. It was a different tone than he was used to. Jai had always been more reserved, bottling up everything until the stress literally exploded.

It was rare to see Jai this way and even rarer to see him this way without Luke around. Luke was always the one that got Jai to open up and be himself without feeling like he was doing something wrong by doing it.

"Jai? Jai? Are you okay?! What's going on?!" Beau was knocked out of his musings as his best friend started to scream in concern for his little brother who had fallen to the ground with labored breathing. 

Immediately Beau ran over to the pair, while Daniel was attempting to not have a panic attack from where he was crouched next to Jai.

"What's going on!?" Beau asked worriedly when he finally reached the two boys. 

"I have no idea, Beau. I don't think he can breathe..." Daniel trailed off. Trying to fight his own panic, Beau grabbed Daniel by his shirt and started to shake him slightly.

"What do you mean he can't breathe?" Beau demanded. Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm. Beau turned his head to look at his youngest brother in shock.

"L-L-Luke! G-G-Get-" Jai was able to choke out before when started to cough harshly. Beau was conflicted. He wanted to stay with his brother, but at the same time he knew that he had to get his other brother. Technically, Jai was fine staying with Daniel, but at the same time, Beau didn't want to leave Jai.

"Daniel, run inside and get Luke!" Beau ordered. He bit his lip worriedly. He had never seen either of his bothers like this before and it terrified him.

Daniel immediately ran inside the house and burst into Luke's room. Luke was editing and was startled by the way Daniel had burst in.

"What do you want?" Luke sighed in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm trying to edit?!"

"It's Jai!" Daniel said quickly. "There's something wrong with him. He's not breathing right and he asked for you and-"

"What?!" Luke practically shrieked, jumping to his feet and racing outside to his twin brother. Luke but the inside of his lip nervously. He hated it when Jai got Luke this because then he refuses to let anyone actually help him.

"-Jai, come on! Please at least try to breathe!" Luke heard Beau trying to instruct their little brother when he finally made it outside.

"M'try-trying!" Is struggled to get out before another serious of coughs and wheezes hit him by force.

"Jai, where's your inhaler?" Luke demanded to know, confusing Beau in the process. Since when did Jai need an inhaler?

"Back pocket..." Jai gasped out quietly. Luke would have strangled his twin at his own stupidity if he already wasn't having trouble breathing. "Don't want anyone to see."

"Jai, for the millionth time, no one is going to judge you for this! It's not your fault and if anything Daniel and especially Beau need to know about it!"

"M'not weak. I can handle this." Jai insisted, shaking his head at Luke. Luke let out a groan of annoyance as he fished the inhaler from Jai's back pocket. Jai immediately grabbed it from him and took two puffs from it.

"Okay, either of you mind letting me, your older brother, in on the little secret you have going on here?" Beau finally asked, not able to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"No!" Jai screamed at the same time Luke screamed "Jai has asthma!"

"What?" Beau blinked a few times. Surely he would have noticed his little brother having asthma attacks growing up. There wasn't a way for him not to notice something as big as that. "Since when do you have asthma?"

"I got diagnosed right after we moved to the states. Growing up it wasn't weird for me to get out of breath easily, but when we moved to LA it got 100x worse. I went to doctor because Luke wouldn't shut up about it and he diagnosed me with asthma." Jai explained, his breathing slightly better but still extremely wheezy.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Beau asked, kind of annoyed that Jai kept something this huge from him.

"I didn't want you to know." Jai replied simply, looking away so he didn't have to hold eye contact with his hurt brother.

"He was afraid of how you would react." Luke supplied, much to Jai's annoyance. "For some reason he thought you'd be ashamed of him or something like that."

"Jai, look at me!" Beau ordered sharply, startling both of his brothers in return. Jai forced himself to make eye contact with his oldest brother. "I could never be ashamed of you, especially for something related to your health. Your health is more important to me than anything else that I can even think of. So next time, either of you find out something this big, I better be the first to know!"

"But!"

"No buts Jai Jai!" Beau cut him off before he could start to protest.

"No!" Jai screamed. "You don't understand! You never do!" Luke and Beau could only watch in shock as their little brother shakily stood up and walked as fast as his current condition would allow him, into the house.

-

"Jai! Come out, I'm sorry!" Luke called after Jai once he followed him inside the house. He finally found him on the couch, sulking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jai sighed.

"I know it's something."

"What if Beau doesn't want to make videos with me in them anymore?" Jai blurted out.

"What?"

Both twins turned to see the wide eyes of Beau as he stood in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I want to make videos with you anymore?" Beau chuckled lightly.

"My stupid asthma!" Jai grumbled.

"Jai like it or not, you're never going to get away with not making videos that easily..."

Jai smiled. It would be okay.

This is bad....so bad. I really need prompts or requests or whatever you want to call them lol.


End file.
